Une mercenaire parmi les nains
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: Avant de partir pour tenter de récupéré leur royaume, la compagnie des treize nains ainsi que Bilbo font la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche semblant connaître Gandalf. Elle sera prête à tout pour aider ses compagnons même si cela s'avérera compliqué.
1. Chap 1: L'arrivée en Conté

Ils attendaient tous le dernier des nains qui était en retard. Thorin était en route, il arriva alors devant la porte qui était marquée d'un signe fait au préalable par Gandalf. Il toqua de toutes ses forces à la porte du hobbit. Celui-ci ouvrit, surprit de voir encore un nain à accueillir chez lui. Le nain se dirigea vers la table et salua Gandalf.

« - Thorin ! S'exclamèrent tous les nains de la tablée.

- Bonjour, pouvons-nous commencer ? Le temps presse Gandalf.

- Nous attendons un autre membre qui fera parti de cette aventure.

- Très bien. »

Une silhouette marchait sous la pluie battante, invisible et silencieuse. Elle emprunta le chemin menant à la Contée en s'assurant que personne ne la suive. Elle arriva à sa destination, la coquette porte que le magicien lui avait indiqué. Elle toqua deux fois quand, la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Heu, il n'y a plus de place pour manger ni pour boire, bafouilla le hobbit.

- Mais, je ne viens pas pour ça, dit-elle tout en retirant sa capuche par politesse.

- Ah, vous, d'accord, très bien, rentrez, je vous en prie.

-Merci, monsieur ?

- Saquet.

-Saquet. »

Elle rentra dans la maison transformait en capharnaüm par les nains qui, étaient treize. Ils étaient attablés les uns sur les autres, certains étaient sobres, d'autres non. Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour parler que tous les nains se turent et se retournèrent vers elle, le regard interrogateur

« - Bonjour, messieurs.

- Ah, Tara, on ne vous attendez plus ! s'exclama Gandalf, content de la voir. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

- Navrée d'être en retard, j'ai été retardée.

-Par quoi ? Dites-moi tout.

- Eh bien, les mercenaires ont encore fait une offensive, ils prient en otage tout mon équipage! Les chiens!

- Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Bon, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé?

- Une mission que vous ferez en compagnie de ces hommes.

- Très bien, qu'elle est la récompense? Vous savez que je ne travaille pas sans argent.

-Oui, je sais Tara, décidément vous êtes toujours la même.

- Et bien oui, mais l'argent que je gagne est toujours mérité ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oui, je n'en doute pas … vous aurez votre récompense, soyez patiente.

- Très bien, puisque c'est vous Gandalf, j'accepte que vous me payez plus tard, du moyen que vous me payez, c'est le principal, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle balaya la salle à manger de son regard vert que faisait ressortir les lumières tamisées de la demeure. Tara avait les cheveux bruns constellaient de reflets bronze du au soleil et à l'air iodé de son pays. Sa chevelure était attachée en un chignon déstructuré par les longues heures de routes A leurs regards, elle savait que les nains doutaient de sa venue ,en même temps, elle ne savait également plus trop ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Pour eux, elle était plus un fardeau qu'une aide à leur quête.

« - Et, pourquoi une femme se joindrait-elle à une compagnie de treize nains pour les aider dans leur quête ?

- Elle a bien plus de ressources que vous ne le pensez, maître nain, répondit le magicien en regardant Tara.

Tara esquissa un sourire à ce regard.

-Maître nain, à moi seule j'ai tenu et je tiens toujours un navire d'une centaine d'hommes à mes ordres. Je suis la seule femme de mon peuple à tenir le rang de capitaine d'un navire comme La Perle Blanche. Gandalf m'a envoyé ici afin de vous aider dans votre quête. Si Gandalf le dit c'est que cela est utile pour nous tous y compris pour vous.

- Je doute de votre parole, quand nous serons dans la montagne avec ce trésor, n'essaierez-vous pas de d'en dérober une partie?

- Non, aucunement.

-Votre attrait pour l'argent semble dire le contraire.

- Estoy una hija de la mar ! Mi madre es la mar y mi padre es el viento ! Ignorante ! Dit la jeune femme en colère qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- Non, ne partez pas ! S'exclamèrent Kili et Fili, visiblement sous le charme de Tara. Nous allons réglaient cela avec Thorin, en privé puis, nous reviendrons vous voir.

-Très bien mais faites vite, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. »


	2. Chap 2 : Une soirée bien arrosée

Tous les nains se réunirent autour de la table en compagnie du magicien. Tara elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil en compagnie du hobbit. Elle trouvait la situation totalement incongrue, treize nains se méfiaient d'elle alors qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici pour les aider. Tara tourna la tête en direction du hobbit qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

« - Oui, j'ai un problème ou quoi ?

- Non, non, je vous regardais juste.

- Vous regardiez quoi ?

- Et bien vous, n'ayez crainte les nains vous accepterons dans cette aventure.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'attend qu'ils m'acceptent ? Je n'attend pour personne, je le fais simplement pour Gandalf. Il m'a tiré d'affaires dans biens des circonstances. Croyez-moi, je serai bien mieux ailleurs.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-De quoi ?

-De diriger un navire, de voguer sur les mers en écoutant le vent ?

- C'est la liberté mon cher hobbit. Vous êtes libre, plus rien ni personne ne peux vous retenir.

-Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux pour une femme ?

- Monsieur Saquet, j'ai une centaine d'hommes à mon commandement, un navire et plusieurs barriques de rhum dans mon rafiau. Alors est-ce que cela est dangereux de voguer sur les mers ? Non, pas si on adopte la mer, si on la ressent, si on la vit. Puis, je pourrai vous posez la même question : Est-ce que cela est dangereux de vivre ici, avachit à longueur de journée dans un fauteuil ?

- Je …

- Vous rêvez d'aventure monsieur Saquet, mais vous êtes incapable d'abandonner votre confort pour une vie pleine d'aventures et de liberté. Sans même le savoir, vous êtes prisonnier de votre vie, libérez-vous de cette prison dorée !

- Madame euh …

- Osez Bilbo, osez !

-Oui, mais il me faut du temps, d'accord !

-Très bien, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

- Non, non, il n'y a pas de mal.

-Bon, c'est quand qu'ils on finit ?

- Bientôt je crois. »

Tous les nains ainsi que Gandalf se dirigèrent vers Tara pour lui annoncer la réponse.

« - Tara, je m'excuse de vous avoir traité ainsi, s'excusa Thorin

- Je vous pardonne.

-Vous pouvez venir avec nous.

-Très bien.

-Vous ne nous dites pas merci ?

-Non, plus rien ne me retenait ici, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez me dire merci.

-Bon, bienvenue dans cette aventure et MERCI de vous être déplacée pour nous aider.

- Bon, où est le rhum ?

- Vous buvez de l'alcool ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Les femmes en Terre du Milieu n'en boivent pas.

-Et bien, je suis capitaine de La Perle Blanche, j'estime qu'une femme a le droit de boire l'alcool.

-Bon, très bien, comme vous voudrez, soupira Thorin qui avait visiblement lâché l'affaire avec la jeune femme. »

Tara alla vers la table où l'alcool et la nourriture étaient posé.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous pris. Dit Fili en lui tirant la chaise.

- Pourquoi me tirez-vous la chaise ? Vous avez peur que je tombe ou quoi ?

- Non, c'est juste que vous êtes une dame et que je me dois d'être courtois avec vous comme le serait n'importe quel homme.

- Ecoutez, je suis habituée aux hommes, j'étais la seule femme à bord de mon navire et les hommes de l'équipage n'étaient pas aussi courtois que vous … Alors, s'il vous plaît, je vous pris d'arrêter de me faire des courbettes.

- Très bien, très bien. »

Tara s'assit donc sur une chaise, elle avait soif après ce long et périlleux voyage qui l'avait conduit ici. La table débordait de fromages, de viandes, de pain et d'alcool. Elle s'adressa à Bilbo qui était en train de se demander comment il allait ranger le désordre des nains.

« - Excusez-moi.

- Oui ?

- Vous n'auriez pas du rhum par hasard ?

- Non, non, attendez, si peut-être. C'est pour les nains ?

- Non, c'est pour moi, vous voyez la bière, c'est pour ceux qui ne savent pas apprécier le bon alcool.

- Mais, vous buvez ?

- Oui, quelle question ! J'adore ça !

- Oh, mais vous arrivez à tenir l'alcool ?

- Oui, les femmes dans ce domaine là sont plus fortes que les hommes je dois dire. Cela sera notre secret, d'accord ?

- Non, je ne vous donnerez pas cette bouteille !

- Allez Bilbo, donnez-lui cette bouteille, si la demoiselle arrive à tenir l'alcool. La taquina Kili. »

Le hobbit donna la bouteille à Kili qui la donna à Tara. Elle se mit alors à boire de bon cœur sans s'arrêter. Kili n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu une femme boire autant d'alcool en si peu de temps. Il essaya de faire de même mais, il loucha et tomba dans les bras de la jeune femme qui rigolait.

« - Vous voyez, qu'est ce que je disais, les fmemes sont plus fortes pour tenir l'alcool! - Que vous êtes belle Tara ! Je veux vous épouser !

- Honnêtement, si je devez me marier, ce ne serai pas avec vous…»

La jeune femme accompagna le jeune nain ivre et le posa sur un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

« - Kili ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Demanda Thorin.

- Rien, rien, je vois des oiseaux partout, c'est tout !

- Tu as encore bu, trop bu, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas boire à tort et à travers ! Excusez-le, Tara.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, demain, il aura juste un peu de mal à se réveiller, c'est tout, plaisanta Tara.

- Oui, venez, allez vous reposez dans l'une des chambres mises à votre disposition

- Avec plaisir, à demain Kili !

- A demain belle sirène des mers bleus comme le ciel ! »


End file.
